I want it in Writing
by Scarlet Fire Burns
Summary: Down this rabbit hole I present to you a new type of story. Where Wolfram forces Yuuri to make a decision on their engagement Anissina gives into the power of love and Yozak plays hard to get with Conrart. Luckily, Celi plays mediator for her sons. I can't promise it will be good, but just like everything in Wonderland it's going to be a wild ride to the truth. Do you dare to jump?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! It's Scarlet.** Okay so this is a whole new way of storytelling that I came up with (if this type of storytelling already exists then fried bologna). It's ultra hard to write and slight confusing but fun to read, I promise. I'm testing out this format, if you don't like it, go ahead and say it, I'll stop writing this and focus on my other story. If you do like it, then I'll continue to write. So here are **important the rules to know to help you understand the format:**

1\. A character will send a letter, addressing the recipient and the sender.

2\. The amount of the letters sent out per character is not limited.

3\. Recipients can only send a reply the next day (the earliest time)

4\. You will not know exactly what happened that day, you will have to use the clues from the letters to determine what happened.

5\. I will help you determined what happened on a particular day by giving the sleeping arrangement of the characters that night.

.

 **Disclaimer: I am only saying this once, I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh (Maou), nor the characters, but I do fantasy about them. A LOT. Especially Wolfram.**

* * *

 **Day One**

 _To: Yuuri_

 _From: Wolfram_

I love you. Do you love me?

.

 _To: Mother_

 _From: Wolfram_

I'm asked Yuuri how he feels about me, I scared about the answer I might get. But I'm tired of waiting, I need to know. It's hard sleeping in the same bed as him and not knowing if I can cross that invisible line that he puts between us. Sometimes it feels like he wants more than just a friendship, like he'll just stare and smile at me for no good reason, and sometimes, if our hands accidentally brush against each other, he'll wipe him hand off on his shirt. Like I'm a plague! Mother, I need to know. I don't want to fall deeper in love with someone who can't love me back. Am I being selfish just to know? Just to wonder if there can be something more to my relationship with Yuuri? And to want it?

 **End of day one, sleeping arrangements:**

 **o** Wolfram and Yuuri sleep in the royal bedroom, Yuuri sleeps as far away from Wolfram as possible. Wolfram pretends to not notice.

 **o** Greta falls asleep in her room after Lady Celi told her a bedtime story

 **o** Lady Celi sleep in her room alone

 **o** Assinnia falls asleep in her lab

 **o** Gwendal falls asleep room after carrying Annissina to her room

 **o** Conrart falls asleep in the soldier's wing in his room with Yozak

* * *

 **Day Two**

 _To: Wolfie_

 _From: Lady Celi_

Love takes time, His Majesty may just be a slow bloomer and you may have rushed him into making a decision earlier that he expected. You may have just realized your feelings for him sooner that he did for you. But I agree with you, I don't like seeing my sons hurt. Especially you Wolfie, I still have nightmares about the day your heart was stolen by the Great One. If you feel that knowing will either give you the acceptance of His Majesty's love or give you the power to move on, to stand again after a heartbreak, then do it. Wolfram, please understand, that a broken heart does not ever heal. The pieces you lose when someone you have feelings for, whether they are agape, phileo, storge or eros, rejects you are alway lost to you. The trick about finding long lasting love, regardless of the type, is to find someone who is willing to accept that you have missing piece of your heart but love you nonetheless. Ignorance is bliss my son, but you were never the type to wallow in insecurity.

.

 _To: Yuuri_

 _From: Conrart_

You were distracted while we were playing catch, is something the matter Your Majesty?

.

 _To: Shori_

 _From: Shouma_

Your mother misses Yuuri and Wolfram. She wants you to take her to the Demon Tribe some time soon. Warn Yuuri for me, please. He'll greatly appreciate it.

.

 _To: Lady Celi_

 _From: Anissina_

May I have your blessing in asking your eldest son's hand in marriage?

.

 _To: Wolfram_

 _From: Yuuri_

I care about you deeply, you are my best friend. I can't imagine achieving all that has happened without you. However, where I can from boys don't have feelings for boys.

.

 **End of day two, sleeping arrangements:**

 **o** Yuuri falls asleep in the royal bedroom on the bed. Wolfram falls asleep on one of the couches in the royal bedroom later that night.

 **o** Greta falls asleep in her room after Gwendal read her a bedtime story

 **o** Anissina falls asleep in her room

 **o** Gwendal falls asleep at his desk

 **o** Conrart falls asleep alone in the soldier's wing in him bedroom.

* * *

 **Day Three:**

 _To: Dad_

 _From: Shori_

Sure.

.

 _To: Wolfram_

 _From: Greta_

Why were you and Daddy fighting yesterday? I don't like seeing you mad at each other. Please make up.

.

 _To: Conrart_

 _From: Yozak_

Who am I to you exactly?

.

 _To: Lady Anissina_

 _From: Lady Celi_

YES!

.

 _To: Yuuri_

 _From: Shori_

Mom misses you and Wolfram; she wants to visit next week. Be prepared, you know she doesn't take no for an answer. I'll bring her through the portal next week.

.

 _To: Yuuri_

 _From: Wolfram_

It's a simple yes or no question. Stop being a wimp and answer me. I'm asking if you can overcome your expected social norms of your birth place and accept and reciprocate the feelings I have for you. I'm asking if you can love me.

.

 **End of day three, sleeping arrangements:**

 **o** Wolfram slept in the royal bedroom with Yuuri, this time he was trying to put at much space between the two of them

 **o** Greta falls asleep in her room after Wolfram read her a bedtime story

 **o** Lady Celi slept in her room missing her most recent human lover

 **o** Anissina fall asleep in her lab, again.

 **o** Gwendal fell asleep in his room, after carry Anissina to her room, again

 **o** Conrart slept in his room, in an empty bed

 **o** Yozak fell asleep in one of the castle's towers

* * *

 **Day Four**

 _To: Shori_

 _From: Yuuri_

Thanks for the heads up, but now isn't the best of times.

.

 _To: Yuuri_

 _From: Greta_

Why are you and Papa fighting? What happened between the two of you? Why are you avoid Papa? Why does Papa looked angry when you do it, then sad when he thinks no one is looking? Please make up, I don't like seeing my parents fighting.

.

 _To: Yozak_

 _From: Conrart_

What do you want to hear? You are my closest friend, we have known each other since our 30s. You are know me better than my own family, and I know you to that extent too. There is nothing we can hide from each other. We can understand what the other is feeling just from looking, so why didn't you sleep with me last night? Is it because of what's going on with Wolfram and His Majesty?

.

 _To: Wolfram_

 _From: Yuuri_

I'm sorry Wolfram...

.

 _To: Greta_

 _From: Wolfram_

There's no reason to worry, my little princess. It's just our typical Tuesday fight. We will get over, just understand that we love you very much, that I love you very much. You will always be our little girl, no matter what anyone says. Don't worry about Yuuri and I, everything will work out fine.

.

 _To: Conrart_

 _From: Yuuri_

Wolfram asked me if I loved him more than a friend, I told him no...

.

To: Lady Celi

From: Yozak

I know I love her second son, Conrart. I think he feels the same. The thing going on between the kiddo and the brat has me thinking about my relationship with Conrart. It's stagnant. Conrart is usually the type of man who knows that right words to say at the right time, but with us, it's different. We don't use words to communicate, I can tell what he's thinking just from his body language. I can usually predict what he wants to do next, whether it's business related or not. But sometimes, I just wish he would say it, say that he cares about, that he loves me, in a romantic way. So I've decide to start a fight between the two of us, to make him say it. Wish me luck.

.

 **End of day four, sleeping arrangements:**

 **o** Greta fell asleep with Lady Celi in her room

 **o** Yuuri fell asleep in the royal bedroom

 **o** Wolfram fell asleep in his old bedroom

 **o** Yozak fell asleep at a close by inn

 **o** Conrart slept alone, again, in his room

 **o** Anissina and Gwendal fell asleep in Gwendal's room.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 _To: Yozak_

 _From: Lady Celi_

Good luck. Warning, although Conrart is usually easy to accept a change in pace, he is extreme stubborn in letting people have what they want.

.

 _To: Yuuri_

 _From: Shori_

War or Wolfram?

.

 _To: Gwendal_

 _From: Mother_

Accept Anissina's proposal, you already spend the night tonight. The whole castle is talking about it. When can I expect more grandbabies?

.

 _To: Greta_

 _From: Yuuri_

Sweetheart, you know that we love you right. Regardless of how much Wolfram and I fight, our love for you is constant. As you have heard, Wolfram and I are no longer engaged, however, he is still your other father. The bond between the two of you matters more than what some paper has to say, but I will being a legal document that states that he is as much your father as I am. I'm sorry that we've been fighting so much this week, I'm sorry that you had to see it, but it's over now. You don't have to worry about it anymore, Wolfram and I will work something out.

.

 _To: Yuuri_

 _From: Wolfram_

No apologizes need, Your Majesty.

.

 **End of day four, sleeping arrangements:**

 **o** Greta fell asleep with Lady Celi in her room

 **o** Yuuri fell asleep in the royal bedroom

 **o** Wolfram fell asleep in his old bedroom

 **o** Yozak fell asleep at a close by inn

 **o** Conrart slept alone, again, in his room

 **o** Anissina fall asleep in her lab, again.

 **o** Gwendal fell asleep in his room, after carry Anissina to her room, again

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again, I'm just testing this style of writing, I'm not sure how it will turn out in the long run. Tell me if you like or not in the review section. If it's worth reading (you decide) then I come up with a decent story. Happy New Years! Team YuurixWolfram for life.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! It's Scarlet. I'm sorry this update was late, so I make it longer than the first chapter. Um, I couldn't come up with a concrete story plan so we are going to roll with what's in the summary and I'll make stuff up as I go (isn't that how you write stories anyway). I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC (extra sassy), my default personality is sass, and I'm tired and hungry. I'm planning on put this story on the same update schedule as my other one: at least once a month (hopefully) or whenever I have time.

 **To those for reviewed:** THAAAANNNKK YYYYOOOOUUU! This fic was a dabble but you make it into a multi-chapter story. I smile every time I re-read your comments.

 **To my readers/viewers:** Thank you for reading. Leave review on my rabbit hole.

 **Rules!**

1\. A character will send a letter, addressing the recipient and the sender.

2\. The amount of the letters sent out per character is not limited.

3\. Recipients can only send a reply the next day (the earliest time)

4\. You will not know exactly what happened that day, you will have to use the clues from the letters to determine what happened.

5\. I will help you determined what happened on a particular day by giving the sleeping arrangement of the characters that night.

.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, and this is the last time I'm saying it for this fic cause it makes me sad.

* * *

 **Day Once**

To: Wolfie

From: Mother

Did you have to break the engagement the way you did Wolfram? Did you have to do it at the dinner table with your daughter present?! Did you ever think of how Greta would feel when her only parents are splitting up? You practically forced His Majesty to sign it with your rage! I know you are angry, sweetheart. But anger has a time and place and I thought that as a prince, you would know when to act and when to just sit and bite your tongue.

I warned you before that you might not get the answer that you want. I understand that you are breaking on the inside, Wolfie. But I need you to stand with grace and **humility.** Show His Majesty and everyone around you that you are strong, and just because you didn't have your feeling for His Majesty reciprocated, it didn't break you. Use your anger as armor, it was always one of your strengths. And behind closed doors cry your heart away.

I'm not saying that you should bottle up your feelings up Wolfram. Quite the opposite. Use your pride to stand tall in the face of your enemies, use your grace to confuse your enemies, use your anger to strike fear in their eyes, and use your sadness and heartbreak to rally your troops, show them that you are a demon. That you are capable of being hurt and feeling pain, and in turn, those around that care, will come rushing to your aid.

My door is always open, my sweet, precious, strong-hearted, baby boy.

.

To Shori:

From: Yuuri

How about war with Wolfram? He asked if I loved him, and I said no and he broke off the engagement during dinner. I don't know what happened to him, he was perfectly fine the whole day, maybe a little cold. But he snapped in the middle of dinner. It was terrifying, I could have sworn I saw sparks ignite around his golden halo hair every time he moved as he lashed out a sling of insults, directed to me; I thought I was going to be flambéed on the spot! Then he shouted, for the whole kingdom to hear, that he was done with a "two-faced, lecherous, wimp of a king. And if you find a woman that is willing to love you, keep her away from me, I don't want to catch her fleas."

I don't know what to do Shori. I think I just lost my best friend.

.

To: Wolfram

From: Gwendal

What happened between you and His Majesty? I'll bury him, just say the word.

.

To Yuuri

From: Conrart

Thank you for telling my brother the truth Your Majesty. I hope that both of you can find happiness separate of each other.

.

To: Mother

Form: Gwendal

There will be no grandchildren because nothing happened. She snuck into my bed and NOTHING HAPPENED. There will be no wedding either. Stay out of my business Mother!

.

To: Wolfram

From: Greta

If you didn't love me you should have just said so.

.

 **End of Day Once, sleeping arrangements:**

o Yuuri fell asleep in his room, alone.

o Wolfram fell asleep crying in his old room.

o Gwendal fell asleep in his room, alone, after locking the doors.

o Greta fell asleep in Lady Celi's room's, crying.

o Lady Celi fell asleep in her room, after calming Greta down.

o Anissina fell asleep in her room after trying to sneak into Gwendal's room.

o Conrart fell asleep, alone, in the soldier's barracks.

o Yozak fell asleep in one of the castle's towers facing Conrart's room.

* * *

 **Day Two**

To: Conrart

From: Yozak

What exactly happened between the kiddo and the brat? The princess refuses to take her meals with either of them present.

.

To: Gwendal

From: Anissina

I think we should have a spring wedding. Stop being a wimp and accept my proposal. Nobody but me is willing to look at your wrinkly face for centuries and not get bored.

.

To: Greta

From: Wolfram

I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I love your brown curls and beautiful brown eyes. I love how you snort in your sleep. I love your cookies and cakes. I love having picnics with you. I love reading you bedtime stories, and how we would stop halfway to make up our own ending. I love wearing the flower crowns you make for me. I love seeing you smile. I love hearing you laugh. I love how you try new things just because you want to make more and new memories. I love how you like reading books and playing instruments. Your violin is getting quite good. I love how you paint with your fingers instead of brushes. I love you. I love you. I love you. You are the best daughter I could ever ask for.

Please forgive me for upsetting you, for not taking in consideration how you would feel during my outburst during dinner. I shouldn't have said what I said to Yuuri in front of you. That was between the both of us adults, please let us figure this mess out. Just remember that I, that we, Yuuri and I will always love you.

.

To: Shibuya

From: Murata

Hi, since you and Lord Beliefield aren't together anymore, is it against the bro-code/ would you mind if I asked him out? I have a thing for blondes with pretty eyes.

.

To: Gwendal

From: Wolfram

His Majesty finally gave me a straight answer about his feelings for me. Don't bury him, it would probably start a war. I'll get over him, thanks for caring big brother. Mother said I shouldn't let him see how the break up is affecting me. It hurts like hell, but I'd be damn if I let that wimp see me cry. I really loved him, but I'm willing to admit that our relationship was toxic, at least to me. I would do anything for him, ANYTHING. But he wouldn't do the same, so I figure it's best to end this game before I hurt myself anymore. Hopefully, I can fall out of love with him as easily as I fell in love with him.

By the way, when are you and Anissina getting married? She did proposed. I'm not surprised; you two look good together. Bet Mother is already asking for more grandchildren.

.

To: Yuuri

From: Shori

Damn, didn't think Wolfram had that in him. I thought he would patiently wait until you were mature enough to make a decision. But that doesn't matter now. Slap him again before mom arrives, she'll be pissed if you don't marry Wolfram. He is her favorite, seriously, I think she loves him more than you or me. Plus, Bob may or may not have told her that demons with high magic levels can get pregnant. He continued to tease her saying that since those types of pregnancies are rare, the babies may have wings.

.

 **End of Day Two sleeping arrangements**

o Conrart fell asleep in his office holding a toy wooden sword and rubber duck.

o Gwendal fell asleep in his office.

o Anissina fell asleep in her room after stealing one of Gwendal's jackets and placing a blanket over Gwendal.

o Greta fell asleep in Wolfram's room, with Wolfram after an impromptu bedtime story.

o Yuuri fell asleep in his room, feeling lonely and angry.

o Lady Celi fell asleep in the garden while drinking with Yozak.

o Yozak fell asleep in the castle tower facing Conrart's room after carrying lady Celi back to her room.

* * *

 **Day Three**

To: Murata

From: Shibuya

Yes, it's against bro-code and yes I mind. Dude, I thought you would have been more supportive about the break-up. There are plenty of other blondes with pretty eyes. Go seduce them and leave Wolfram alone.

.

To: Yozak

From: Conrart

I'm not completely sure, but I think Wolfram pushed His Majesty to make a decision about their engagement. His Majesty rejected him and Wolfram literally blew up. Greta's sad because her family also blew up. And I can't pick sides because one is my baby brother and the other is my godson and king. I would really appreciate your company tonight.

.

To: Gwen

From: Mother

You're no fun. Just give in.

.

To: Anissina

From: Gwendal

I am not a wimp. And I don't need a female, or anyone as a matter of fact, constantly looking at my face; I have important work to do. There will be no wedding. Now leave me alone while I try not to bury my king for breaking my baby brother's heart.

.

To: Gunter

From: Yuuri

My parents and Shori are planning on coming next week, can you make the necessary arrangements?

.

To: Wolfram

From: Gwendal

I'll try not to bury him with earth, but that doesn't mean I can't bury him in paperwork. Mother is right, don't let that wimp see your tears. He isn't worth it. He should have been man enough to tell you along time ago, instead of you asking. And you are just as bad as Mother. Anissina and I do not look good together, there will be no wedding and no grandchildren. Greta is more than enough.

.

 **End of Day Three sleeping arrangements**

o Yuuri fell asleep in his office because he didn't want to sleep in his room.

o Yozak and Conrart fell asleep together in Conrart's room.

o Anissina fell asleep in her lab.

o Lady Celi fell asleep in her room with Greta.

o Gwendal fell asleep him room, after carrying Anissina back to her room.

o Wolfram fell asleep in his old room, with a bottle of wine and a tear stained face.

* * *

 **Day Four**

To: His Majesty

From: Gunter

I would be honored to be gifted with the tasks of coordinating the living arrangement of the Demon Kingdom's greatest king's parents. Should I also make the necessary preparations for them for the upcoming ball?

.

To Conrart

From: Wolfram

I know it's hard to pick sides between the wimp and I, so I'm picking for you. Look after the wimp for me, he has a tendencies to run off to foreign countries and flirt with loose moral women.

And talk to big brother about Anissina. Sometimes I swear he's more dense than His Majesty.

.

To: Gwendal

From: Anissina

Fine, but remember I asked you to married me first. I will create a machine with my technological genius that will have you proposing to me instead. It will be called Make-Him-Fall-In-Love-With-Me-kun, and you will have no choice but to obey me after I use it on you.

.

To: Shori

From: Yuuri

Slapping him was the mistake that got me stuck in this situation in the first place. What do you mean Wolfram would have waited? And I'm mature, I dealt with the situation! Wait, Wolfram can get pregnant? And our children would sprout wings?

Wait, I thought you didn't want your 'baby brother' engaged to a dude. What happened to that Shori?

Shit, I forgot how Wolfram and mom bonded over wedding magazines. No wonder he's her favorite, he goes shopping with her. How am I supposed to explain this to mom?

.

To Gwendal

From: Conrart

So I heard Anissina proposed, what are you going to do?

.

 **End of Day Four sleeping arrangements**

o Conrart fell asleep in his office holding a toy wooden sword.

o Yuuri fell asleep at his desk, buried under mountains of paperwork.

o Yozak fell asleep in his room, after placing a blanket over Conrart.

o Wolfram fell asleep in his old room, crying again.

o Anissina fell asleep in her lab.

o Gwendal fell asleep in his room, after reading Greta a story in her room.

o Lady Celi fell asleep in the royal dress-making studio, after planning Wolfram's and Greta's outfit.

* * *

 **Day Five**

To: Conrart

From: Gwendal

So I heard you and Yozak are fighting, what are you going to do?

.

To: Gunter

From: Yuuri

Shit, I forgot about the ball. And thanks.

.

To: Wolfram

From: Conrart

I'd rather not pick sides, I love both of you equally. I will support both of you with whatever you need, whether it is advice or a shoulder to cry on. Wolfram, I know that our relationship has been rocky because I didn't tell you I was half-human, but I need you to understand that I am here for you. You are my baby brother and I will always be here for you. Regardless of what you say to me, of what you do to me, I will always love you.

.

To: Shibuya

From: Murata

Break up? What relationship? Dude, he was only your fiancé in writing. Every time you kissed was by accident and every time you would run away. But fine, I'll leave your prince alone.

And what do you have to be upset about after this 'break-up'? You're the one who broke it off, you decided to end your relationship with the Lord Brat. Though, I thought he would have waited until you are a bit more mature to make a conscious decision. But I digress, how are you dealing with your break-up, Shibuya?

.

To: Anissina

From: Gwendal

Keep your devilish contraptions away from me you crazy woman.

.

To: Yuu-chan

From: Shori

Okay firstly, the only two guys I would allow you to marry are Wolfram and Conrart. Conrart is too old for you, so he's out. Conrart sacrificed his arm for you and Wolfram followed you into human territory. That is love little brother. Wolfram hates traveling by sea and he was with you on every journey, puking his guts out, to make sure you were safe. Plus, once in human territory, he loses his magic and is extremely weaken because of some special stones, but he still follows you to protect you. If you were going to marry Wolfram, I wouldn't stop you. I'd give you away wrapped up like a present.

Second, Wolfram has patience, regardless of what we want to believe. It's been three years Yuuri, no one would stay in a relationship that long knowing that it was going nowhere, but still supports the other.

Third, I don't know if he can get pregnant or if they will have wings. I think Bob was just messing with mom, but you have flying skeletons, so anything is possible as this point.

And lastly, I already told you what to do: slap him again. That's the only way to placate mom. If you're not willing to give Wolfram a chance, you are on your own with mom.

.

 **End of Day Five sleeping arrangements**

o Yuuri fell asleep in the gardens holding Beautiful Wolframs.

o Conrart fell asleep in his office holding a rubber duck, after carrying Yuuri back to his room.

o Yozak fell asleep in the castle tower facing Conrart's room.

o Anissina fell asleep in her room with Greta, after listening to her love advice.

o Wolfram fell asleep quickly in his room after training his troops.

o Gwendal fell asleep in his room.

o Lady Celi fell asleep in her room, after visiting a sleeping Wolfram.

* * *

Author's Note: What you do think? I'm sorry for any bad grammar and OOC, again I am (still am) tired and hungry. Review, comment or quote, you decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! It's Scarlet, again. I don't know what it is about me going home (or being home) and injuring myself. This time I sprained some of my fingers, making it difficult to type. And again, I don't know how, I just woke up and couldn't move some of my fingers without pain (people who have read my intros to Time with understand my struggles of life). I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but I couldn't type fast enjoy. I sorry.

I'm also sorry I didn't post in February. But good news! I came up with a concrete story plot!

To those who review: I love you guys, I was laughing with you about your comments, other inspired me to write another chapter and to correct the previous chapter. I do do revision on my chapters because I am human, I know there are going to be mistakes in there. I'm thinking of getting a beta, but I rather not inconvenience someone else with my irregular update schedule.

To my readers/viewers: Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review on my rabbit hole!

 **Rules!**

1\. A character will send a letter, addressing the recipient and the sender.

2\. The amount of the letters sent out per character is not limited.

3\. Recipients can only send a reply the next day (the earliest time)

4\. You will not know exactly what happened that day, you will have to use the clues from the letters to determine what happened.

5\. I will help you determined what happened on a particular day by giving the sleeping arrangement of the characters that night.

.

 **START!**

* * *

 **Day 1**

To: Conrart

From: Wolfram

Gross Lord Weller.

Thank you, little big brother.

And a word of advice for your relationship with Yozak: whatever you did, apologize to him then tell him that you love him.

.

To: Murata

From: Shibuya

Why does everyone say that Wolfram would have waited until I became more mature?!

I don't like the changes in our relationship. Wolfram doesn't sit next to me at the dining table, his new seat is between Gwendal and Conrart. He resigned from being one of my personal guards. He moved out of our bedroom. He doesn't acknowledge my presents for more than 6 seconds. He doesn't talk to me. And when he does, he refuses to call me by name, just 'Your Majesty.' He only talks to me when it pertains to the kingdom or Greta. Like I'd try to start a conversation with him and he'll look at me with a bored expression, then excuse himself because he has _everything_ else to do but talk to me. And he _bows_ to me. It's **creepy**. I miss my best friend.

I don't know, the castle feels kinda lonely without him by my side.

And mom is going to kill me when she finds out we are no longer engaged during her visit. She always loved Wolfram more than her own sons.

Oh Great Sage, please give me advice.

.

To: Gwendal

From: Conrart

Touché big brother. I don't know. He refuses to sleep with me anymore, except when I was unsure of how to handle both Wolfram and Yuuri after their engagement ended. But every time I try to established physical contact, he would leave me hanging. Like, the other night, we were drinking and playing cards and kissing and touching, then he **left** ** _in the middle of it_**. He didn't even come up with a good excuse, something about having to pick up his dress from the cleaners. AT TEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT.

I was going to ask Mother for advice, but since my big brother graciously decided to ask about my personal relationship, he might have some advice for me. How do you and Lady Anissina make up after a fight?

And stop trying to kill His Majesty with paperwork.

.

To: Yuu-chan

From: Shori

We are coming at the end of the week. Kiss and make up with Wolfram before we come or else.

.

To: Lady Celi

From: Yozak

Your second son is a challenge, but I refuse to lose. Advice?

.

To: Anissina

From: Gwendal

Please stop planning our wedding with Greta, yesterday she asked me if she could be the flower girl and what color dress I'll be wearing. I will not tell you again, Anissina there will be no wedding. How do you even come to the conclusion that you love me?

.

 **Day 1 Sleeping Arrangements**

o Lady Celi fell asleep after drinking with Anissina.

o Wolfram fell asleep in his room after tucking Greta in.

o Conrart fell asleep in his office.

o Anissina fell asleep in her room.

o Gwendal fell asleep in his office.

o Yozak fell asleep in his room after placing a blanket over Conrart.

o Yuuri fell asleep in his room immediately after drinking a glass of wine.

.

* * *

 **Day 2**

To: Shibuya

From: Murata

Dude, I love you like a brother, but you have no right to say you miss someone when you chose to let them go. And if you do miss him, miss him for unselfish reasons, like how you unconsciously smile when you wake up next to him, how you communicate without words and how he isn't afraid to speak his mind like calling you wimp and cheater, not caring about social status.

You are immature because your actions and emotions are that of a child. You fail to notice that somewhere between traveling to human countries and adopting a child, that you fell in love with your ex-fiancé. Don't even try to deny it Shibuya, my information network told me you fell asleep in the garden holding a Beautiful Wolfram. I bet the tiny voice in your heart was saying, 'Right now, these are the only Wolframs I can hold.'

Also you are blinded by Earthly social norms, especially the one about how same sex relationships aren't accepted, and that you continuously hurt him with this cultural belief. You're not on Earth anymore Dorothy, you rule the Great Demon Country in some alternative universe where same sex relationships are not just accepted but are the most popular type of relationships.

There is only one way this story is ending Shibuya; you winning over the heart of your blonde prince, again. However, there are two roads in front of you now: one, realize your feelings now and beg Wolfram for forgiveness, or two, date around only to discover that you will never find someone who compliments and loves you as much as Wolfram and _then_ beg for forgiveness.

P.S.

Mama's coming? When? I'm sooo coming over, I miss her curry and I have to catch her up on castle drama.

.

To: Mother

From: Wolfram

I feel empty. Not the light emptiness of being free, but a heavy emptiness that says I'm missing something. And when I confront this emptiness, I become overrun with tears and anger. I was so close to Yuuri, Mother, so close. The emptiness shows my memories of the wimp and his smile and how I would follow him like a dog. Then I would become angry at myself, humiliated of my actions, but all I can do when I face this emptiness is cry Mother. Being heartbroken really feels like my heart is _breaking._ What can I do to lessen the pain?

.

To: Yuuri

From: Shori

Mom said to give you this:

Yuu-chan~ Mama is going to come visit you and Wolf-chan and Greta-chan at the end of this week. I can't wait to see everyone. Also, I'm planning on making a huge pot of curry, with extra potatoes and carrots, just the way Gwendal likes it, so please get the ingredients ready for me. -Love Mama

You are so screwed little brother.

.

To: Conrart

From: Gwendal

Gross Conrart, I didn't need to know the details of your relationship. There are certain things about you and Wolfram that I don't want to know. I gained three new wrinkles just from reading your letter.

How Anissina and I make up? It depends on who upset whom. If I upset her, for example, moving her junk to the basement of the castle without her permission, then I just get her some new tools. If she upsets me, like coercing me into being a guinea pig, then she gets me rare colors of yarn. Get Yozak something that makes him feel special or appreciated I guess. I don't know, ask Mother or Wolfram, they are more in tuned with their emotional side than me.

.

To: Wolfie

From: Mother

Oh baby, unfortunately there is no cure for heartbreak, not even time, it only dulls the pain. However, if you want a quick fix, do the things that make you happy like painting, riding your horse and training your soldiers. Try new things, like learning an instrument, I think the violin would suit you very well. It is difficult to learn and understand, but it captivates hearts with a single note.

Stay strong my baby boy. I am always here to catch you when you fall.

.

 **Day 2** **Sleeping Arrangements**

o Yuuri fell asleep in his room with Greta.

o Gwendal fell asleep in his room after locking the door.

o Yozak fell asleep in a tree facing Conrart's room.

o Lady Celi fell asleep in her room.

o Anissina fell asleep in Gwendal room after breaking the lock.

o Wolfram fell asleep in his room.

o Conrart fell asleep in his room after drinking too much.

* * *

 **Day 3**

To: Gwendal

From: Anissina

To be honest, I felt quite stupid when I realized. It wasn't anything like young love; you know that ridiculous spark you get when we touch or that biological phenomenon which quickens heartbeat. When I think of how I love you, it feels like an old love that matches the wrinkles on your face. This is the first person I want to show my new experiments to, this is the person I want them to work for to lessen his work load, this is the person I run to when I'm happy, sad, but mostly when I'm in trouble and this is the person I feel my most complete when I stand next to him.

I find his wrinkles cute and his scowl adorable. His menacing icy glare doesn't threaten me. I love how he loves animals, especially when them are tiny and cute. I love how he loves to knit even though he isn't good at it. But he still tries. For centuries I have felt this connection to you, but never really understood the exact emotion until recently.

And that is why Gwendal, I will not allow you to slip threw my fingers. Even if you don't love me now, with my machine, you will have no choice. That is how far I am willing to go.

P.S.

How many children should we have?

.

To: Mother

From: Wolfram

Thanks Mother.

.

To: Greta

From: Conrart

Princess Greta, this knight has found himself in deep troubles of the heart and mind. He needs to acquire an item that will hopefully appease his damsel in distress. But sadly, he needs the eyes of a maiden to find the magical item. Will you accompany this humble knight on his quest into the town? We can also stop but the bakery and get some desserts while we are there too.

.

To: Yuuri

From: Wolfram

Can we talk? Please Wolfram.

.

To: Yozak

From: Lady Celi

Conrart can be a bit of a challenge, isn't he. Openly flirt with others in front of him; where do you think Wolfram learned how to be stubborn and jealous?

.

 **Day 3 Sleeping Arrangements**

o Anissina fell asleep in her room with Greta after planning Gwendal's wedding attire.

o Yozak fell asleep in his room.

o Conrart fell asleep in his office.

o Lady Celi fell asleep in the garden with looking up at the moon.

o Gwendal fell asleep in his office, but not before taking his mother to her room.

o Yuuri fell asleep in his office.

o Wolfram fell asleep in the music room, holding a violin.

* * *

 **Day 4**

To: His Majesty

From: Lord von Bielefeld

We have nothing to discuss Your Majesty.

.

To: Wolfram and Yuuri

From: Greta

I'm going on an adventure with Uncle Conrart. We are going to try to find a present for Yozak. I'll bring back sweets for you and grandmother, Jennifer, grandfather Shouma, and Uncle Shori!

.

To: Lady Celi

From: Yozak

Any suggestions on whom?

.

To: Conrart

From: Yuuri

Thank you for taking Greta out, I think she needed a break from the castle drama for a while.

.

To: Anissina

From: Gwendal

I'm leaving the castle for a week, don't destroy it.

.

To: Conrart

From: Wolfram

Thank you little big brother for taking Greta out of the castle. She isn't adjusting to the break-up between Yuuri and I. At least, she's willing to eat with us now.

.

To: Yuu-chan

From: Shori

Last chance, just slap him again.

.

To: Yozak

From: Conrart

Can you meet me in the gardens before the roses tomorrow night?

.

 **Day 4 Sleeping Arrangements**

o Wolfram fell asleep in the music room again.

o Yuuri fell asleep in the garden, holding a Beautiful Wolfram while listening to a violin.

o Greta and Lady Celi fell asleep in Lady Celi's room after playing dress up.

o Conrart fell asleep in his room after going to the chefs specific instructions for a meal.

o Anissina fell asleep in her lab.

o Yozak fell asleep in a tower facing Conrart's room.

* * *

 **Day 5**

To: Gwendal

From: Anissina

No promises.

.

To: Yozak

From: Lady Celi

He arrived today.

.

To: Yuu-chan

From: Mama

What is this I hear about you not being engaged to Wolfram anymore?

.

 **Day 5 Sleeping Arrangements**

o Wolfram fell asleep in the music room again, with Shori.

o Yuuri fell asleep under his desk fearing his mother.

o Greta fell asleep after having Jennifer and Shouma read her four bedtime stories

o Anissina fell asleep in Gwendal's room.

o Conrart fell sleep in his room with welcomed company.

o Yozak fell asleep in Conrart's room after drinking way too much.

o Lady Celi fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that things were going to get interesting in the next week.

.

* * *

Author's Note: YES, anything chapter done. Some of you can guess what I'm planning for the next chapter, but shhhh, keep it a secret. Isn't it sad that Gwendal left the castle when Jennifer specifically prepared his favorite version of her curry. Yes, I know the ball should be this week, but I pushing it to the end of next week because it will be more entertaining that way. Hopefully Time's next chapter with be posted on either Saturday or Sunday of this week if not then the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!** It's Scarlet! I got another chapter for you. I know it's been a **long** time since I update but it's because, in this chapter I want to convey something to you and it just didn't fit in the format I original set the story in. So I wondered for months, do I break the format to convey the emotions of the characters, or do I keep the original format to keep the mystery and fun? Then youtube gave me the answer: why not both? So on day 5 I give you letters and normal story teller format. I hope you like it!

By the way, I DID release a new story a while ago, it's called Silver Line. It's about how Celi's husband fell in love with her from his POV, modern day. And it's a one-shot if that helps to sell it? Please check it out after reading this, I promise you will dead of cuteness. (Shame-less promotion of other stories).

To everyone: thank you for reading/reviewing. Parts of my author's note are for you, so end that too. Feel free to leave a review on my rabbit hole!

 **RULES!**

1\. A character will send a letter, addressing the recipient and the sender.

2\. The amount of the letters sent out per character is not limited.

3\. Recipients can only send a reply the next day (the earliest time)

4\. You will not know exactly what happened that day, you will have to use the clues from the letters to determine what happened.

5\. I will help you determined what happened on a particular day by giving the sleeping arrangement of the characters that night.

I own nothing but my imagination. The author of KKM is amazing.

 **START!**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 _To: Shori_

 _From: Yuuri_

What the hell, dude? I overheard the maids saying that you and Wolfram spent the night _together_. He is my best friend and you are my brother. It hasn't even been a month since we broke up and you are... At least Murata had the decency to ask me first before making a move on my ex-fiancé.

.

 _To: Mama_

 _From: Murata_

Last night's curry was the best, but let me catch you up on the castle drama! Shibuya broke off his engagement with Lord Bielefield, even though he subconsciously loves his blonde prince. Wolf-chan is ignoring him because he is, respectively, broken hearted. Greta is upset that her family is somewhat broken now. Yozak isn't giving Conrart any sugar until the second son defines their relationship. However, Conrart is just as stubborn as Wolfram and dense as Shibuya. Anissina proposed to Lord Voltaire, but Lord Grumpy Cat refused. So she's building a machine that will force him to love her, in fact, she just finished. In spite of her plans, Lord Voltaire left the castle abruptly yesterday but only told the psycho woman. He should be back by the end of the week because we are hosting a ball and all the aristocracies have to be there.

.

 _To: Lord Shori_

 _From: Yozak_

There is something important I need to ask you. Can you meet me in the gardens tonight?

.

 _To: Lady Celi_

 _From: Jennifer_

Thank you for taking care of my younger son. Even though he is blind to his own feelings, you haven't scorned him for his lastest mishap with your youngest son. But I still want them to get married, they are perfect for each other! Will you help me get them together?

.

 _To: His Majesty_

 _From: Conrart_

Is your brother interested in men? He spent the night with Wolfram.

.

 _To: The Great Sage_

 _From: Lord von Bielefield_

I heard you have a computer with a DVD player. May I borrow it? Shori and I would like to watch _Junjou Romantica_. He brought over three seasons of the _Junjou Romantica._

.

 **End of Day 1 Sleeping Arrangements**

o Conrart fell asleep in his office holding a wooden sword.

o Yuuri fell asleep over his desk fearing his mother.

o Wolfram fell asleep in the music room after listening to Shori read a manga series (Love Stage) to him.

o Greta fell asleep with Jennifer and Shoma in their bed.

o Shori fell asleep next to Wolfram to taunt his brother so more.

o Anissina fell asleep in Gwendal's room feeling lonely.

o Celi fell asleep in her room after drinking a glass of wine.

o Yozak fell asleep in his room after he locked the door.

* * *

 **Day 2**

 _To: Jennifer_

 _From: Celi_

YES! In fact, a little black cat whispered in my ear that my future daughter-in-law just finished building a machine that can _help_ a person see their love for others.

.

 _To: Lord von Bielefield_

 _From: Murata_

There is a third season!? When was that released? And yes, but only if I can marathon it with you guys!

.

 _To: Lady Anissina_

 _From: Jennifer_

I heard you built a machine to help someone fall in love with someone else. You and Gwendal will make such a cute couple, however, I think you should test the machine on someone else just to make sure it works. My second son would be the perfect candidate. What do you think?

.

 _To: Yuu-chan_

 _From: Big Brother_

Is that jealousy I hear little brother? Can't I be friends with my brother's ex-fiancé?

By the way, I think this is a good time to tell you I'm bisexual. But don't worry little brother, I'm helping that orange haired spy with his love life.

.

 _To: Daddy Yuuri_

 _From: Greta_

Today was fun with Grandpa Shouma. We played catch and went shopping. Tomorrow, we are going to watch some disney movies! He brought me a DVD player from Earth.

.

 _To: Gwendal_

 _From: Jennifer_

It saddens me that you aren't in the castle; this castle of handsome men isn't complete without you. But when you return I'll make a new pot of curry just for you, with the bunny shaped potatoes and cat shaped carrots. I'll also give your future wife the recipe as a wedding gift so she can make it for you whenever you like.

.

 **End of Day 2 Sleeping Arrangements**

o Conrart drank himself to sleep after seeing Yozak (blushingly) let himself be lead off to the music room while holding Lord Shori's hand.

o Yuuri fell asleep in his room after locking his door and checking it twice.

o Greta fell asleep with Lady Celi and Jennifer in the dressmaker's room trying to find a dress for Jennifer.

o Shori, Wolfram, Murata and Yozak fell asleep in the music room after the first season of _Junjou Romantica._

o Anissina fell asleep in Gwendal's room in one of his shirts, still missing him.

* * *

 **Day 3**

 _To: Conrad_

 _From: Yuuri_

Apparently! He just told me yesterday! But I think he's going to try to go for Yozak instead of Wolfram. So Conrad, I think you should tell Yozak you love him sooner rather than later.

.

 _To: Lady Jennifer_

 _From: Anissina_

Brilliant idea! I expect nothing less from the woman who birthed and raised two Demon Kings. I think we should test it outside, though, Gwendal will have my head if I blow up another wing. How about you get Wolfram and His Majesty in the garden two days from now at noon? I'll fire Make-Him-Fall-In-Love-With-Me-kun from a balcony at His Majesty, but Wolfram has to be the first person the King sees if you want him to fall in love with the prince again. Then they will fall in love with each other, all over again.

.

 _To: Lady Jennifer_

 _From: Gwendal_

Thank you, I will be returning by the end of the week after I finished my business in the Karbelnikoff territory.

.

 _To: Conrart_

 _From: Lady Celi_

Sweetheart, don't be mad at Lord Shori just because he _talked_ to Yozak. But then again, Lord Shori did invite Yozak to the music room that he, the Great Sage and Wolfram are now spending their nights... Maybe you should be jealous, the maids said they hear quite a _sensual_ scene from behind closed doors.

If you want Yozak to only _look_ at you then you need to _tell_ him something that will make him only look at _you_.

.

 _To: Dad_

 _From: Yuuri_

Thanks for hanging out with Greta!

.

 _To: Murata_

 _From: Yuuri_

What were you, Shori, Yozak and Wolfram doing in the music room last night? Answer carefully.

.

 **End of Day 3 Sleeping arrangements**

o Jennifer, Shouma and Greta fell asleep one of the sitting room with Rapenzal still playing in DVD player.

o Yozak and Shori fell asleep in the music room, Shori was showing him one of the manga his had brought for Wolfram.

o Conrart fell asleep outside of Yozak's room with a red rose, waiting for him to return to his room.

o Lady Celi fell asleep her room after drinking a couple glasses of wine with Anissina.

o Anissina fell asleep in her room.

o Yuuri fell asleep in the gardens again, holding a Beautiful Wolfram.

o Wolfram fell asleep underneath his king's balcony after carrying him to his room and tucking him in gently.

* * *

 **Day 4**

 _To: Shibuya_

 _From: Murata_

Exactly what it sounds like.

.

 _To: Celi_

 _From: Jennifer_

Great minds think alike; I already asked. She said yes; we need to have our boys meet in the garden tomorrow at noon. I'll get Wolfram, you get Yuuri. Every time I come close to him, he runs away. Afterwards, we should start planning their wedding! Yuu-chan would look adorable in a baby blue princess-styled wedding dress.

.

 _To: His Majesty_

 _From: Conrart_

Thanks for the advice Your Majesty, but I don't think that just telling him three words will make whatever is happening between the two of us better. Funny how Mother and Wolfram said the same thing. Last week I gave him a present as an apology like Gwendal suggested, but...

Don't worry about us, Your Majesty. Yozak and I have something special that we don't need words to communicate. For all I know, he could have a special mission from the Sage or Gwendal. He'll come back to me, he always does.

.

 _To: His Majesty, King Yuuri_

 _From: Lady Celi_

I think we need to how a little chat, meet me in the gardens tomorrow at noon.

.

 _To: Wolfram_

 _From: Jennifer_

Wolf-chan, I know you've been ignoring Yuu-chan and he rightfully deserves it, but will you talk with me? Please meet me in the gardens tomorrow at noon.

.

 _To: Yuuri_

 _From: Dad_

I like having a grandchild, just letting you know I'm expecting more.

Yuuri, I know you've been hiding from your mother since we've gotten here, mainly because you broke off your engagement to Wolfram. I just want you to know that I am neither mad or happy with you because of that. Well, maybe a little sad, Wolfram did keep Miko busy for both of us and now she's breathing down both our backs. And a little happy, because you are too young to get married; it's a serious, lifelong commitment that shouldn't be taken lightly. My point is son, I want you to seriously think about your feelings for Wolfram.

I know you like him. And like can become love or it can just stay as like. It's your choice, but remember to take Wolfram's feelings into consideration. It sucks, but we calm, easy-going types always gravitate to the rash, fiery types.

.

 **End of Day 4** **Sleeping Arrangements**

o Murata went back to temple after Yuuri chased him around in Maou-mode.

o Conrart fell asleep outside of Yozak's door waiting for him.

o Yozak fell asleep outside of Conrart's door, tried of the second prince's dense state of mind.

o Anissina fell asleep with Greta after trying to decide of the flavor of cake for her wedding.

o Wolfram fell asleep in his room, annoyed by the rumors and that he would have to wait until to tomorrow to finish the second season of _Junjou Romantica._

o Yuuri fell asleep holding a beautiful Wolfram, too emotionally drained think about whether he wants Wolfram as a friend or a lover.

o Shori fell asleep in one of the guest room after carrying his brother back to his room. Shori tried to take the flower from Yuuri's hand, but Yuuri wouldn't let go.

o Shouma and Jennifer fell asleep after Gunter briefed them on proper court etiquette.

* * *

 **Day 5**

 _To: Wolfram_

 _From: Yuuri_

This is an order, you will have dinner with me privately tomorrow.

.

 _To: Yozak_

 _From: Conrart_

Are you cheating on me with Lord Shori?

.

 _To: Shibuya (Yuuri)_

 _From: Murata_

Wow, Shibuya. Way to go with option C when it comes to dealing with your feelings about your love life: Become a guinea pig for Anissina's machine, that actually worked without blowing up, pass out in the courtyard, only to wake up in the arms of the man you rejected. Then declare your love for your prince charming and kiss him senselessly while he was recovering from the shocking declaration. Get it, shocking XD.

Good job finally understanding your feelings for Wolfram, though, I don't think this will be the end of it.

.

 _To: Anissina_

 _From: Gwendal_

Meet me in my study after the ball.

.

 _To: Miko_

 _From: Shouma_

What did you do to Yuuri?

.

 _To: Anissian_

 _From: Wolfram_

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? Using YUURI in your experiment! What do you think we have Gunter for?

.

 _To: Yuu-chan_

 _From: Shori_

Are you okay? Is there anything Big Brother can do for you. Should I lock that red hair witch in the dungeon?

And stop trying to hump Wolfram! This is a teen rated story!

.

 _To: Wolfram_

 _From: Yuuri_

I love you. Please marry me!

.

 **Bonus Round \\(O.O)/**

 **Anissinia's POV**

The wrinkled face brut is late. He asked me to meet him in his study and _he's late._ Looking out the window, I see the king chasing his ex-fiance around the courtyard. I thought the Little Lord Brat would be grateful for my genius instead, he's ducking and dodging the royal double black's attempts of proposing.

The door creaked open. "Finally," I started. "Asking a lady to meet you, and then make her wait. What kind of man-" I stopped mid sentence as I turned around. Gwendal was holding a rooster. I backed into the closed window trying to get away from the vile creature. "W-W-Wh-Wh..."

"This is for my protection," Gwendal stated. "I know you are afraid of roosters and chickens, that's why I when to the Karbelnikoff territory. Your brother let me borrow it."

"You went all the way to my brother to borrow a rooster!" I yelled. "To scare me?! Do you hate me that much Gwendal?"

"I don't hate you. But your machine worked and I was scared of it," Gwendal approached me. I walked away from him, trying to keep as much distance between me and the foul.

I choked out a laugh; he must hate me. He knew that I'm terrified of roosters and chickens, the one thing in this world that actually scares me. "Is loving me that terrible? If you hate me, then say it! Be a man and say it to my face instead of cowering behind a chicken!," I screamed at him. My rejection turning into anger.

"Damn it Anissina listen to me!" He shouted back. "I don't hate you! And I didn't just go to your brother for his rooster."

"Then what else did you go to him for? To complain about me? To get rid of me? To force me to go back home to the Karbelnikoff territory?" I choked out. Tears were brimming on my eyes.

Gwendal sighed. The giant brut walked back to the door, opened it, then passed the monstrous creature to a guard. He stalked over to me, his brow ever wrinkled and scowl fixed on his face. I love the scowl, he looks _mean_ but I know he's gentle underneath that cold expression.

 **Gwendal POV**

Damn it, she looks like she's about to cry. But she still has that defiant look in her eyes. Unyielding and unrelenting. Those are her most common personality traits. She's also smug and blunt. Does the woman even know the definition of subtle or coy? She just declared her love for me and thinks that I will fall in line and love her back, no questions asked. And when I thought she's just messing with me like she always does, she builds this contraption that would force me to love her. _This woman..._ standing in front of me, unafraid, is on the brink of tears because of a chicken.

She didn't even blink as I slapped her across her left cheek. But her eyes widen with surprise.

"I was afraid of the machine," I continued. "I was afraid that it would change my feelings for you. I love you Anissina. I loved you for more than two centuries, I was just waiting on you to notice me."

"But-"

"I went to see your brother to ask him for his permission to marry you. After I told him about what you were building, he lent me his rooster for protection. He said that it would give me enough time to tell you how I felt about you." I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"He-"

"Anissina von Karbelnikoff," my voice boomed with as much authority I could muster in this embarrassing situation. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The confidence in her sapphire eyes returned and a smug smirk was on her ruby lips. She grabbed my coat and yanked me down onto her soft and delicate lips into a vehement kiss. "Yes," she breathed onto my lips. This blunt woman who is unyielding and unrelenting is _going to drive me insane._

 _._

 **End of Day 5** **Sleeping Arrangements:**

o Conrad and Shori tied Yuuri to his bed, where he fell asleep, for Wolfram's protection.

o Conrad and Shori fell asleep in Yuuri's room 'guarding' him.

o Greta fell asleep in her room after Wolfram read her a bedtime story.

o Shouma and Jennifer fell asleep in their room after Shouma scolded Jennifer about her actions.

o Lady Celi fell asleep in her room planning Gwendal's wedding.

o Gwendal and Anissina fell asleep in Gwendal's room, after Gwendal scolded Anissina about using her machine on the king.

o Wolfram fell asleep in Greta's room, knowing that Yuuri won't attack him in front of their daughter.

o Yozak stood outside Greta's door, guarding the princess and ex-prince.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I just have to said, I really enjoy writing this fic. Like I had fun writing and editing it. If you didn't get any of the references, don't worry. If you stay in the shounen ai genre, you will eventually (most likely) read/watch those series. But I am not telling you to actively go read/watch them. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to you guys. If it wasn't for the review for the 1st chapter, I would have probably dropped the story. I LOVE the letters between the three brothers.

I'm not saying I hate/dislike writing my other stories, like Time (and a couple others I have in the works, I just need a like 10 chapters head start for somewhat normal update schedule). I like writing emotionally center, weirdly complex and non-anime logic stories (see Time chapter 13 author's note). It's just that that those stories are emotionally draining on me because I am thinking how would each character reaction to a situation (physically and emotionally), and I have to be very careful with phrasing not to be too OOC or careful with my wording not to give out too many spoilers. I'm sorry I'm ranting, but the point is that this story (stories like these) are very **freeing** to me. And I wouldn't have these feeling for this fic if it wasn't for you guys, so _thank you_.

Now review and then go read Silver line (shame-less promotion part 2!) lol.


End file.
